


The Stolen items

by Gusaliva



Series: Cappaphilia [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay, Cape Sex, Cloth Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gangbang, Living Cloth, M/M, Oral through Cloth, Orgy under Cape, Rough Sex, Saliva Scented, Saliva bath, Scent Kink, Sex through Cloth, Sex under Cape, Sex with a cape, Smelly Cape, Stealth sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, excessive precum, messy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gusaliva/pseuds/Gusaliva
Summary: Things starts to transpire once again in Cappy Town as Kirby gets to the bottom of this.
Relationships: Dark Meta Knight/Daroach, Dark Meta Knight/Kirby, Dark Meta Knight/Meta Knight, Daroach/Meta Knight, Galacta Knight/Kirby, Galacta Knight/Kirby/Meta Knight, Galacta Knight/Meta Knight, Galacta Knight/Meta Knight/Morpho Knight, Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight, Kirby/Magolor (Kirby), Kirby/Magolor/Mark | Marx, Kirby/Mark | Marx, Kirby/Meta Knight, Kirby/Shadow Kirby, Magolor/Mark | Marx, Magolor/Mark | Marx/Taranza, Magolor/Taranza (Kirby), Mark | Marx/Taranza, Shadow Kirby/Dark Meta Knight
Series: Cappaphilia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby finds out from Tiff that Cappy Town has been robbed by a mysterious thief. Then heard that this thief also been stealing another material which was very odd. He decided to investigate this and find the cause of it

It was a warm sunny day in Dreamland, the birds were singing, villagers cutting trees to carry them to their campfire, Parents dropping children at school others were having fun on the beach and so on. Basically a lot of us have been thinking of how can our lives work and how can it be different when it comes to the activity were doing. There was one cute creature that have that kind of problem and that was Kirby. He lived in a house far from Cappy Town but he can walk over there and take in the beautiful trees, clear blue Sky and a happy sun brightening other peoples day and so his. Kirby has been wondering what he would do when he has bothered to get out of the house. Its been years since Tuff and Tiff been wanting for Kirby to have his own house and been complaining about it since they dont want another accident with Kirby sucking something from their house, tho he didnt quite remember that part well. Kirby saw Tiff heading this way to his house as he stop daydreaming and watching the beautiful day. 

Kirby smile as he watch Tiff wave from the distance "Hey Kirby!" She greeted to the pink puffball as she made her up the entrace to the Kirby house. Kirby waved back and went to the door to get it for her, as she entered he welcomed her to his beloved home "Why thank you sweet cute Gentleman" she giggled after and then walked in and took a seat on the couch while Kirby closed the main door and comes with her to have a chat. "I hope youve been liking the house that we made for you Kirby. For all the heroic things you done for us in Cappy Town" she said while looking around the house proud of the carpenters work with their skills at making such delicate houses. Kirby nodded and reply "Thanks Tiff" and smiles at the cute girl and wanting to ask her if she wanted something from the fridge. She nodded as i went to get a glass of water and bringing it to her on a plate as he went back to sit on his chair and in before i realize i started to wonder about how beautiful the day was were you can go out and play in the grass(be careful of the Demon frog tho). Tiff finished tooking a sip of water and sighs "that hit the spot. I rather have clean mineral water rather than tap water from my house" she shuddered at the thought of how her parents try to fix the sink one time and ended up breaking it and call the plumber to help and fix it. I think Tuff ran away out of the house as he though the house was gonna flood, either way everything was fine after and have to wait till the sink was in full operational cause it was shooting dirty water so they needed a bucket for it. Kirby sad that he wasnt there but was worried about the safety of Tiff and her family she was his expression "Its okay Kirby at least nothing was damaged. I just have lazy parents but they do know how to cook...well my mom but hey maybe then i can cook to so i can have a house too. Not gonna lie i am jealous that you have one but for a good deed and im proud of you" Kirby confident with himself as he smirk and nodded in agreement "Im tough and happy" said as he stand up and poses. Tiff sees this with a coyly expression "Of course you do and dont forget you had allies who helped you during these fights with Nightmare Enterprises" Kirby then realize what she had told and forgot about that detail. As much as he gets tired and sleep all day he knew he needed to save the day when they needed him the most but guaranteed that King Dedede will ever doubt each day have a plan to take out Kirby as he ask NME to deliver a monsters to terrorize town in order to give Kirby attention or when he's already there as Dedede gets frustrated that his plan has failed. May i say HIS town since hes the ruler and doesnt care about Cappy Town in the slightest.

Tiff looked down and thought of something that she found out "Tho its still weird" Kirby then turn back to Tiff wondered what she maybe asking "Theres been no surprise or attacks from Dedede" She looks at the castle on top of the hill were Cappy Town reside from below "He always never been this quite or annoying to bring about his day and ruin everything. Do you think somethings been wrong over there Kirby?" she looked at him curious. Kirby serious as he looked upon the castle shook in confirmation "Dont know" She looked at him and breathe in relief but worried that someday whenever or wherever Dedede will strike again. She began to wondered on what could the proclaim of Cappies in town been telling rumors of one man stealing something from them. Months ago since the creation of Kirby's house there was a threat that lingered those nights when Cappies fell asleep and then woke up with their belongings gone. Trophies, medals, vases, antiques and above all the most odd material for a thief to steal: "cloth" Kirby then payed attention as he heard what Tiff said. "Who in Dreamland would steal cloth and what do they do with it" 

It was a weird thought how Kirby was also thinking of it. He also began analyzing for what cloth be used for: curtains, drapes, for a table, sheets....Kirby suddenly realize what he was onto something and Tiff shockingly gets out of her thoughts and looks at Kirby "Kirby, whats wrong?!" He thought of something that hes been with on his journey ever since day one and he have seen it and also Tiff and the rest of the gang but now that he finds out thinking that were so stupid to even realize. "Meta Knight" She began pondering for what could Meta Knight be in the middle of all this and then she also realized it too "Of course! But why would the thief steal that. I mean don't knights wear them cause they look good or in style" Kirby shook and also start to questioning himself. There was silence in the room and the only noise they could hear is the birds chirping outside and the wind blowing the leaves on the trees. She looked at the glass of water still unfinished but thinking of a way to stop that thief if the Cappy police arent gonna do a dang thing about it. But it is very risky for her to go, even tho her parents wouldnt possibly let her go in the middle of the night to see whats been happening. She had no choice as she looked at kirby and groaned in defeat. She looks at him "I may as much not be a hero but me and Tuff did help you solve some mysteries throughout our times of danger. Kirby i may not as well say this but could you go to Dedede castle and see whats been happening over there. If the this all connects what if the thief has been hiding in the castle at all times and Dedede is held captive. We may not know or if what i said was right but its the only way we need to know the truth" Kirby looking at the castle and his heroic adrenaline coming into works so he can pick himself up and go on a new mission. "I'll go. Me little worried for Meta Knight" " I know Kirby, me too but its still weird how somehow he could be involved in all of this. He might be in danger!" Kirby shock of this if its true but when it comes to Meta Knight, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff all know he can get out of danger even if he feels one incoming in his way. "Tiff you stay in house while i go to the castle" Kirby said as he gets up from his chair and goes to his room to get his copy candy abilities (CCA).

Tiff following Kirby as she realize what he picked up "Hey isnt that the candy invention from that weird guy called 'Gussy' was it. I wonder were that guy came from and what was his purpose for being here. I mean i see one of his purpose for the candies but do you think he knows you in some way" Kirby never knowing this as he pondered of about it but somehow not havng a clue and then both shrugs the feeling off maybe leaving that topic for another day. "Im gonna go and head out since its a beautiful morning i want to start on making decorations for my friends birthday party coming this week" she said smiling on her day was going to start. But then face look of determined and serious as her eyes bring courage to a fight. Touches Kirby's shoulders? "Please be careful Kirby. We both know of this if its true but when it comes to the castle dangers what lurks there. Please stay safe and come back with head held high" Kirby promise to come back safe but we cant cross fingers and think of that to happen wether or not it will...who knows. "I will. I promise" With that being said Tiff smiled again and takes her leave out of the room and to the main door breathing in the beautiful morning. "Later Kirby have a blast today!" He smiles as he waves to Tiff until shes out of sight and heading straight to her house. Kirby stops as he looks at the castle once more and once again getting ready for whats to come when nightsfall.

_Cappy Town_

**_12AM Midnight_ **

The air grew very chill as the night glows bright under the full moon. You could see the grass and trees and very much so insects flying and glowing bright in the night. The water on the beach stood still pulling small waves and the town of Cappy town layed dorment in silence. A Ghost town i would say as people some awake while others asleep as they took shifts to watch if the thief appears to strike once again they havent took notice of the little puffball walking the streets heading his way to the castle. Kirby suddenly looked back as he heard something break like a twig..but no one was there. All he could think off is the people on their homes and nothing more but the feeling of uneasy and alert its still there... Someone may be watching him from the shadows or in the distance and as weird as it feels he sense darkness. Its faint but again its their " _What is happening. I never felt this before_ " he thought as he kept going to the castle. But what found him curious was the wanted poster of the thief himself. It seems someone might have notice this person but... for some reason it looked like Kirby knew him and it spooked him. The figure looked like...Meta Knight?! "No no this cant be true" Kirby fillled with regret that this could not explain the stolen artifacts and cloths. But as he got a closer look it somehow might have looked in the details to see if it wasnt him but alll he could find was that the cape looks shredded. Meta Knight could not have a teared up cape but maybe he has different ones. Kirby still investigating this and the mystery has been going really deep on this. He decided to take the wanted poster and put it in his bag that he brought with him and continued on the castle. As he walks the hills to the menacing fortress he felt chills on his back and cause him to turn around quickly and yet again no one was there "Is this joke . Am i being pranked" he said to himself not so sure and then he heard it " _Kiiiiiiirbyyyyy_ " That send chiils to his spine but somehow the voice he heard sounded calm and oddly seductive. He didnt know what could be brought upon this threat and its getting out of hand he would have a choice so he could either walk in and see if it was a prank and the feeling he had in town was just a couple of kids spooking him or...didnt know the other choice but this smells like Dedede if hes up to something and hasnt come out of the castle in days prior than he must be working on something powerful to stop Kirby. He needed to do this or Cappy Town would be in danger. He had no other choice 

He breathe in and out and continue on as he arrived at the entrance. His eyes filled with determination...the gates were open as much as he wanted to ask who open them and how long was it open. So many questions he doesnt know what to choose and ignored them for now. Kirby was one of the heroes that have done this for long and if he had the courage to do it, he can. He walked in with cautious as he crossed the bridge and already inside....*click* Kirby heard a sound as he looked back seeing the entrance closing not having the time to make it out. He realize hes in a whole different type of mission and this one its an ill, he went to the sides and hid behind the column taking a look if there are Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo guards somewhere but they werent which also point out how mysterious this was cause the castle always needs to be heavily guarded. As much as the Waddle Dees like to patrol at night and some of them like to not sleep its odd how they are not around. The halls empty and filled with darkness as Kirby walks them looking at Dedede paintings and ones with Escargoon and other minions of him. Others negative with him pushing Escargoon to the pool others positive with a Waddle Dee and Doo celebrating Escargoons birthday. It's impressive how many pictures that Dedede haves here are very wholesome , i mean he may be evil but he got heart. He reached some rooms which might be the guards and Kirby searched room by room and found not a single one of them. Its like they entirely dissapear "If they are gone then how Dedede be feeling about. Its not like thief comes here and stole stuff but thief walking in casually and do it. Very weird" He gasps as he heard voices coming from upstairs.

He had his Candy ready to use as he walks up the stairs carefully not wanting to get jumped by a guard or one of Dedede's sent monster from NME. He looks outside the moon shining as bright giving every form of windows and cracks a gleam light to them as you past them with your shadow behind y...wait. Kirby reaches the upfloor and then realize his shadow. "W.w Wha my Shadow its gone!!" He looks at the wall were the light of the moon was shining but all he could see was nothing. Like as if the light was shining through him like he was transparent or a ghost. He had time to process for what hes been experiencing throughout his arrival here and so much had happened which cause him to even be more confused. How could his shadow dissapear in a flash. Was it Magic...Black Magic? he kept thinking but yet again he couldnt find the answers and kept going. As he search more guard rooms he reached Escargoon's and he felt something weird like this door was frozen or sealed. Its not like he'll suck the door and try to open it but again he didnt want to make much noise to catch attention. Until he heard someone on the other side. "HELLO HELLO IS ANYONE THERE" Kirby shocked to hear Escargoon's voice he managed to speak back. "Escargoon its me Kirby" Escargoon relief to hear a voice even from the one he despised "Oh what a relief. Puffball get me out of here! The door is sealed shut and i cant get out! Kirby wanted to do ir but he needed to be stealthy "I cant Escargoon is too risky i might caught attention" He heard him feeling defeated "Oh youre right its worthless at least your here either way to keep me company...a little. BUT at least to tell you whats been happening. Kirby shocked of what Escargoons words he decided to listen well to his story.

"May i call you Goon" "Sure whatever" Kirby then thinking very hard to where to start asking him questions "Goon you know what happen here on the day i got house" Escargoon terrified of what he heard Kirby asked. "Yes. I dont even know what happen. I was with Dedede complaining of how stupid your house looked and then all of a sudden things felt like something heavy pulled us down then after i woke up i heard Dedede yelling thinking here he got hurt or captured" Kirby thought of this carefully " _Heavy pulled down maybe he and Dedede were knockout_ " He told him the next one "What happened to guards?" "I dont know about those little numbskulls. They might have been captured somewhere in the castle" Kirby thought of this then tried to connect the pieces together _"If they were captured then that must mean whoever its responsible for this got to be using the castle as some sort of place to live in. This might've been heppening for months now"_ Kirby then ask Goon about the thief "I dont know about the thief all i know is that he steals artifact and antiques from the Town. I know this cause some weird voice told me outside the door. He sounded oddly like Meta Knight but cooler" Kirby somehow knew how this was all connecting and as he told about Meta Knight again this could mean one thing only. "Goon could this Meta Knight have a teared cape?" He heard a gasp "Could it be. I remembered!" Kirby shocked and ask "Remember what!"

He heard proclaim "When i was knocked out i swear i saw a cape swaying but teared up at the hem like it looked a little but like Meta Knight but somehow all damaged" Kirby amazed by what he was hearing. Could he actually have solved this. "Goon one last question: Does this fake Meta Knight have something to do with cloth?" Escargoon sounded confused "Wait what do you mean? I havent heard nothing from cloth besides who the hell want fabric for?" Kirby now defeated already he was close to solving it until went down the drain. But at least he knows Meta Knight its not involve but his doppelganger. "Goon thanks for all info. I promise i will fix this" He said with confident and respect in his voice. Escargoon somehow sounded tired "yeah yeah just find this fraud and end this. I want to get out but at least i havent feel hungry or thirsty while i was in here...could it be magic?" Kirby then as he finished his conversation to know the truth with Escargoon he continued down the hall to the left and in the middle as he looked at the big two doors with Dedede designs in them bathe in gold. "This is it. All the answers will be reveal here. Its weird tho if Escargoon didnt knew who stole cloths then who did. Are they two thiefs? Well only one way to find out" He opens the doors and immediately hear voices and then closes behind him carefully. As much as it all turns out Dedede wasn't here in the throne room, Kirby kept searching and searching some more around the throne room but found nothing. As a big confine space he could see the TV which he uses it to call out on NME and some royal drapes on the windows and red fabric decorared on pillars one by one they putted on to it. The room was adorned with fabric all around which makes this more sense since Dedede aint quite fond of them. The voices then came from the back door the only door that was left in this castle and he could go in....but then heard a whisper in his ear "Welcome Kirby" before he had time to react his vision was covered in darkness as something covered him and felt lightly as a cape and smelled weird. Before then Kirby gets knockout which somehow he walked himself into a trap and the last thing he heard was "Weve been expecting you" and was licked on his cheek. 


	2. The Cape Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby meets their suspect for the items they stole in Cappy Town. But he didnt know what he's getting in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Ive been having internet problems but everything is good. ive been coming up with some ideas on how to do the stories which took awhile. Once finish i hope youll enjoy to your liking. Again this is a weird story that im doing and those that arent having those types of kink you can leave. But those who arent i hope you enjoy! ;)

A blur thats what he hears and what hes trying to get out of his head. Voices have been heard from the recovery Kirby is going through but somehow feels heavy and weak to get the blur out of his head. He feels as if he slept and had a hard day of waking up in the morning. But for some instances there has been a weird feeling that he has everytime he tried to inhale but somehow cant get the smell out. Everytime he inhales the same scent is their but cant get rid of it of his nose, Its like the scent is reaching his brain and taking control of it like as if he wants to smell it more and hard to get it into his head and take over what its trying to make him do it. He then shake off the feeling and try to wake up but then he heard it again... the voices.

"I think hes waking up" he heard a fun yet squeaky voice filled with like if hes a maniac. "You better get your head straight cause we got a lot of talking to do" Kirby wanted to look where the voice is coming from but all where he can look is nowhere. His entire vision was black and all he could think off was " _Im blindfolded_ " he thought in his head and tried to move but he was somehow tied to something.

"Try all you want but youll never get out of your restraints and besides were not gonna hurt you" He heard a deep voice filled with compassion which he recognized really well. "M-Meta Knight, i-is that you!!" i shouted excitedly by hearing the voice of his ally. Kirby then angry of the situation he is now thinking "Let Meta Knight go. If you think or-" 

"Or what" he heard a voice that sounded like a kid but sounded calm. "Im pretty sure you would be delighted to see us as well cause we are no danger to you. We just needed you to hear us out" Kirby somehow curious of their response he decided to go down and listen but then ask one more thing "You sure you wont have anything tricky" waiting for their response to at least catch them off guard. Then he heard one of them "No. If we do have one we would not see you as our enemy Kirby but... a friend that we must make you remember" Kirby confuse of this he did not know what they were onto but he never knew what their deal was until now. For instance they robbed the village but then ask for something else entirely...No harm and they knew him. Kirby was lost in thought he didnt knew what to say he needed to know this or otherwise it will be entirely confusing for him to try and find out for himself. Everything was silence the only you could hear is the wind blowing on something fluttering like a carpet or curtain and the smell from earlier coming back making it curious for Kirby to keep smelling it but tried to ignored it and proceed with what he came here. "Take the blindfold off i need to see what im dealing with" But as he heard the fluttering and the sound of footsteps heading close to him the smell was stronger and he felt like he was blushing somehow for no reason and it felt...relaxing. As then Kirby found out the answer as the blindfold came off and everything around was clear and shown to the world or should i say the throne room and " _capes_ " he thought out loud as he saw the suspects before him. 

But looked around the room just in case they were alone. All he saw was 6 strangers sitting in different spots of the room. one of them in the distance while others closer to the orange red cape rat that took the blindfold off. He was shocked at what hes dealing with and it made him think if hes getting out of this alive. He relax himself and not lose focus as he looked to the rat "So now that we meet in person i think its time to introduce ourselves" says the caped rat as he grabs his cape and looks at Kirby with a smooth look. "My name is" As soon as he says that he circled around as he let his cape loose and what Kirby could saw was nothing but red around the rat and flutter and mini waves of the fabric dancing in the moonlight as it shines on it looking like hes brighting up the room with red and Kirby was drawn somehow to it and wanted to get closer and " _Fwooosh"_ He swing his cape to Kirby and a wave of something waft to Kirbys nose as if was the smell again but stronger which sent Kirby back and jolt and move around the chair uncomfortable of what he was feeling as he look at "Daroach at your service" he says while bowing as he wrapped his body around his cape and then looks at him with gleam. Kirby couldve sworn he saw a smirk on his face that made him want to look away from him. As Daroach return to his position he heard the dark borb next to him say "Are you done seducing him or is it my turn" 

Kirby shocked by what he heard and wanted to blush a little but it wasnt the time for that now. He ls got to get some answers of why there here but he got interrupted by a newcomer as he look again in front of him now standing a dark knight that look a lot like Meta Knight which no doubt the people in Cappy were talking of what they saw those nights on the streets. He looked at Kirby as if he wanted to kill him but it wasnt that kind of a problem for Kirby to have when he is in a situation like this all the time. But Kirby still thinking of Daroachs cape, the way it moved, dance, sway and sounded. His fabric looks so shiny and soft i wonder if...

"ahem" Kirby shook his head and look at the dark knight sweating from what he just been thinking. " _That was weird. Why was i thinking of his red cape all of a sudden"_ He stops thinking as he heard the dark borb speak "Looks like we finally meet face to face..Kirby, after all you and Tiff were the ones that really payed of worth investigating the events. The police in that town are nothing but idiots to begin with" Kirby gives a light laugh at that comment " _He is telling the truth. Idk why they actually also forgot about that robbery the other day. I wonder if they do serve and protect the town_ " He wince as he thinks about the idiocy of it. Kirby then heard him to pay attention

"My name is Dark Meta Knight but-" he close his eyes as he slowly took of his mask while Kirby could see almost half of his face as he sees the glance of what look like... a vampire. DMK open his eyes with a smirk "But you can call me Dark" then he winks. Kirby unsure and all the right learning of their names he still smell it again and he feels something funny in his groin but shakes it off. "Do you realize why youre being tied up my dear borb" Dark says with voice now filled with calm and grip his torn cape to not let his body shown to him. Kirby looking down at his feet shocked of what he see which he couldnt see but a purple fabric wrapped around his body and he is in the air while the fabric around him is floating while also moving so smooth and almost hypnotic that would made Kirby lost in thought in first glance. His head and hands was also tied up so he wouldnt move much but his line of sight was a clear view straight. He was so wrapped up he could also feel comfortable in it cause the fabric feels light and thin almost as if he wants to be moved and caress by it. Kirby then looked at Dark "I see you have magic to stop me but why" Dark licked his lips while he comes closer to Kirby right in his face while Kirby seeing this tries to squirm but no use as he looks at Darks bloody eyes but filled with tease as Kirby felt his entire body weak as he gets much closer until his nose is touching his and say "To make you remember by smelling your memories back" Kirby couldnt even say nothing but stare at his eyes now filled with want and lust making him want to obey..."Dont you ever feel alone in your house. Everytime you sleep and wake up you want to smell your pillow. You see this brown stain that makes you question yourself what could it be" Kirby panting as he keep hearing this and sniffs Darks nose while his groin feels funny again "You ever want to get closer to this stain and sniff it. Pressing your nose straight in that pillow stain and sniff so hard that youll want to cu-"

"Dark thats enough!! once again the voice with a calm voice speaks

Kirby breaking his senses steps away from Dark in fear. While Dark also steps away but wipe his nose from his face and puts his mask on "Sorry i-i couldnt contain myself" He looks at Kirby as he feels like he is about to faint. little bead of sweat is going all over him staining the fabric a little bit as he shake his head of the clouds and then yells at him "What the stars was that!" Dark looking at him from the sidelines as Kirby could feel his smirk through his mask. "That was something you loved when you were with us Kirby. You loved me to smell your nose everytime i talk about your stained pillow you love. You drooled a lot on the pillow itself smelling your own drool and you couldnt stop sniffing it... You were one step ahead of remembering that memory but someone here had got to stop me"

He looks at the weird alien like creature with a blue white cape and a belt and hat. "Oh dear i must have been jealous of the action i just watch before my eyes. Trust me i wanted you to keep going but i needed you to keep that to later. Kirby heards the word later as in he looks at Dark again and then process of whats gonna happen since hes gonna experience that crazy part again. "Then who are you?" Kirby filled with fear yet relax and pleasured says to the blue boy. 

"Oh its my turn oh yes!!! Jolly good. My name is Magolor and im one of the CS" Kirby confuse at the initial he ask again "Nice to meet you Magolor. You seem excited and nice" Kirby looked down to see what its making him cold but then looks at a puddle of what looked like liquid coming out of his..."It seems you have experience Darks pleasure with yours" Kirby looks at him confuse "W-w what you mean" he looks back but feeling like moaning in the back of his throat for this feeling coming through his crotch "He shared his pleasure with yours by colliding your nostrils with his making a transferring of his lungs containing the blood of the borbs with your air and you suck his air while you were in your sexual drool trance. You also might smell his arousal since you now have his scent. Borbs contains scents by sharing their sense of smell through ther bodies and coming in contact with their nostrils. All they need to do is touch your crotch/penis with another and noses for it to work. Now I know its a lot to take in but now you can feel his pleasure everytime he faps or cums but if he cums you wont do it yourself but feel it" Kirby was astounded by his info and couldnt have the words to process whats been happening. Of all things he wanted this to be a dream but it wasnt, after all hes been through he did not like this one not even a little bit for the time being. Then he decided to talk more about the group "Ooook still needs some answers need to know more of you guys"

A pink borb came out of the wall and showed into the light. Weird for Kirby he didnt see him cause he was with his back turn listening to the action. "My name is Galacta Knight. I am but a guardian of the group and i watch over you as your servant". Kirby looking at Galacta Knight with questioning thoughts and interesting at least to hear this. He still smells Dark's air or musk in him 

Galacta takes his mask of and Kirby is greeted with the same red eyes that Dark has but this one were charming to see. Galacta looks at Kirby with calm and respectful attitude as he walks closer to Kirby. "Dont pay attention to my horns. They look deadly but i intend to get rid of the awful pointy tip for you not to get caught in it Master" Kirby blown off by the last respond say with regret "Whoa whoa Master. Am i really your master, How much did i miss from my memories"

Magolor came in closer as well with concern in his eyes "A lot" Kirby turns to him "Care to explain"

"Are you up for it" Magolor talks him back. "Im up for anything that can happen and besides i can handle it but as long as you tell the truth and honest but the truth to the stars above" i say meaning for them or to Magolor to not tell me a single lie if it comes to them smiling or sweating under their mask.

Magolor started "Ahem, it was at least 10 months ago. I had to search for some parts in my Lor ship and i had to tell Dark to be in charge of my ship while you wanted to accompany me so you dont get bored. But all of that went down to shambles when Marx came in"

Kirby interrupted " Im sorry but whos Marx?" 

"Oh hes a little jester with self control issues but hes almost like you. He loves to sniff his pillow. But he does it to rough by licking it or spitting on it to for the smell of saliva to become stronger and it drived him to have a kink for it. A scent that always drives him to ecstasy when the pillow is dry with brown matches on it. Thats why Dark went in on you to remember that beautiful memory" 

Kirby blush at Darks actions when he puts his nose to him. Weird for Kirby to blush like that but arousing his feeling increases thinking about it. 

"When can i meet him" Kirby stated. Magolor surprise by his response and looks at him with dirty eyes "I wonder why you want to know" He jokes while Kirby growls 

"Hahaa sorry my bad. Now ahem. Youll meet Marx aa soon as he wakes up. He says with a bright attitude. Hes in the back rooom resting. Hes gonna be happy seeing you again!!" I looked at him with approval. Kirby still needs to know how does he look like too. Is he a borb or not, who knows. He then look at Magolor calling to him

Dare i say what you two did when you were alone in Marx room" he looks at me with bedroom eyes and seductive voice. Kirby growing somehow uncomfortable but strangely arouse to know. i resisted his offer...until Magolor came closer to Kirby as he removes his mask from his mouth and see it clearly "Dont worry ill tell it to you soon once he wakes up, love" Then kisses him on the cheek and puts it back on while Kirby rubs it off his cheek. 

Magolor goes back to his position and tells him of what went wrong. 

"There was a teleporter that i build which made me need to use a part of the piece i need to find. but that piece was stolen by you when i found out you like stealing stuff and hide it among the Lor. There are things that needs to be protected cause theyre important, you know" Kirby felt guilty for him doing such a thing from his past life.

"Im sorry" he forgived him in return. "Oh ho ho Its okay you just needed to listen to the rules thats all. Now lets ready to continue" as he said with his finger pointing up and winks 

"You were good at hiding parts or toys you found on the ship and manage to get them all but... Somehow you found a good hiding place that went terribly wrong and inserted the last piece and somehow activated it and got sucked into the portal. Then after that when i went to the lab to check on some blueprints for my next plan. You were gone and me in shock i realize the portal was open. I somehow manage to trace you by using a mechanism that would allow me to see who went to which planet with the portal. It took me 10 months a loong while to find you but then came the worst and that was trying to get there". Kirby listen well for his plan of arriving on this planet. "There was a way to get from land to the ship by using a sample from that planets resources and we use either grass, sand, water from the planets life and then teleport to anywhere were its related to it. example we took the grass and it leads us to the ground or if its the water we go in the water. You understanding i can repeat if you want you can raise your hand or uuuuh" I look around me as im tied up and glance at him stupidly "Never mind" 

"Al right thats it. Enough of this science intelligence. Listen Kirby we have watched you those months to see if we couldve manage to get their and get you but i see youre home its important but at least we cant let you stay here". Galacta told with reassuring and seriousness and Kirby didnt want to listen to them but he needed to know for himself. 

"Kirby" He looked up to Daroach. "Do you really want to stay here. he said with sadness in his voice and somehow it made Kirby feel bad.

"But this is a choice you know" He then looked at Dark. He started complaining like he was waiting to say something in his chest and he called out someone. "Shadow Kirby come on out!" I was confused at his calling and then i saw someone walked up from behind me and into the light as i saw a grey borb with a red large blankie it had that goes to where his head would let him see but looks like the door. "Oh the blankie that big dont you think Showy" He pause and told Kirby "Thats his nickname" 

S.Kirby looked at Kirby his own reflection of himself and came up to him as he holds the red blanket in his hand he was closer to him and then smiles lewdly at him which completely threw Kirby off and somehow made him felt butterfly in his stomach. "Do you like the scent of dry saliva" he says with desire and lust in his voice that made Kirby feel like the voice crawl out his spine and into his ears to violate him. Shadow went more closer to him as Kirby felt his heart race and the smell of dry saliva grow stronger on Shadow's blanket and say to him "Lets smell it together as one" Before Kirby had time to react Shadow wrapped his blanket around Kirby and completely bathed him in red as Shadow comes in with a part of the blankie and put it between them and says "Lets sniff it Kirby. lets sniff our saliva together" Kirby couldnt see him but he wanted to fight the feeling to sniff it but it was strong in his mind as the scent goes to his nostrils and controls him. He wanted to resist but ended up sniffing with Shadow as they both sniff hard and rubbing their heads together. The red blanket was flowing and fluttering as Kirby could hear there noises coming from everywhere and make him want to see but all he saw was Shadow wrapped in red with his mouth open and saliva leaking out of his mouth and onto the fabric. "Lets Kiss and taste our lust while snorting the drool" Kirby hearing his voice in his mind obeyed him while he opened his mouth and leaned to him as he was about to kiss him but he couldnt. He wanted to move towards Shadow to kiss him but Shadow was moving his tongue around to bathe more of the fabric in his drool and couldnt reach to taste himself. He whined as he smell more of the drool as the fabric covered him as it rubbed his nose and he sniffed and sniffed and move with the fabric as he breathes and hears the noise to be in rhythm with it. Kirbys cock was out of his crotch and rubbing hard on the purple fabricas the red fabric wrapped around his covered cock and helped him masturbate. Kirny was in awe of whats happening and he couldnt move nothing around him but accept the pleasure he was being giving as the red fabric that was close to his nose penetrates it so the smell can linger more and drugged his brain making him also drool all over himself and kiss the fabric covering as he feels the fabric kissing him back. He moves with the fabric as hes in a dance and snorts the smell into his mind as he couldnt move a muscle and couldnt even see. "Remember Kirby, Remember who you are and cum" He hears Shadows voice as he sees him again with fabric our of the way and once again seeing wrapped Shadow but hes somehow shiny and the fabric around him was moving the way hes walking towards Kirby as he could see Shadow through the fabric and making kiasing noises to him. Kirby was aggressively moving to the rhythm of the fabric and having sex with him while looking at Shadow slowly walking towards him and then as closer as he is the smell of dry saliva didnt grew but the light touch of it was their that still made Kirby go mad. Shadow was on Kirbys face and sniff and sniff and sniff. Kirby following Shadows sniffing rhythm and came closer to him as there noses collide and somehow sniffing eachothers noses in kiss and then sharing their own breaths through the covered noses as they could smell eachothers saliva but also musk and then with a hint of borb musk...Kirby snapped as he sniffed Shadows nose hard and humped his groin and so did Shadow as his cock was leaking a river of precum to the fabric and the trail of the fabric leadin the precum stain directly to the both of them as they embrace eachother and open their mouths to kiss as they breath their lungs out to eachothers and french kiss though the cloth. "I wonder how love can be really beautiful but having a kink is really fun. The noise of the fabric agressive as they hump eachother aggresively like animals and then lick and lick their faces as the world around them became full of fabrics as they were becoming one. Kirby was almost there he was so close to the edge as he looks at Shadow "Shadow i love you. Show me. Show me more of our bond" Shadow smile underneath the smooth calm fabric and said "leaned down and ill show you" Kirby did as he was told and showed his ass to Shadow as he put his covered cock on his ass playing with the outside. Teasing him slowly while but then tricked him by pulling Kirby up and then Kirbys face was directed to see Shadows cock leaking strongly of precum through the fabric as it fabric itself sways with the precum following the flow of the fabric. Kirby smells his penis and then rubbing his nose alongside it smelling his musk and dry saliva giving it an intoxicated smell to not forget and then feels something wrapping up around his cock and he looks up and see Shadow giving Kirby a blowjob. "Yes yes give it to me more" Shadow suck hard on hia cock while tge fabric around Kirbys mouth moves to fap him giving extra pleasure to Kirby as he moans feeling his cum rising slowly. Shadow breathes in rhythm of his bobbing up and down while Kirby does the same and hears the fabric doing the same as well. Like their "world" was having the experience of sex too. Kirby then saw a fabric coming to him but was leaking something and looked like lips as it came towards him and close as the fabric gives him a blow kiss as Kirby look at it in lust and the fabric lips lunge to Kirby kissing him hard. Kirby now with Shadow on his back he tease him "The fabric here misses you. They kiss your embrace, they miss your moans, they miss your smell and above all" he leans close to Kirbys ear "they miss us having sex with it" Kirby then moans to the fabrics made up mouth shooting what looks like precum from him and Shadow as he holds it in his mouth and look back at Shadow "Give it to me my love. Kirby then kiss him as the world around him wrapped around them as they both get molested by the fabric moving around them touching their legs, arms, body, cocks, noses and mouths. Everything was so beautiful to Kirby that he didnt want it to end. He looked down as the fabric open for their cocks to touch eachother Kirby looking as he flared his nose to him and say "Lets become one my Shadow" in return "Yes Kirby, Lets unite and become one" As they both come closer to eachother and so their cocks. They sniff and sniff the dry drool emanating from everywhere getting ready for their big clash as Kirby pants like an animal and sniffs and flare his nose hard as Shadow does the same through his fabric. As closer as they are there climax reaching and their cocks closer from touching and then...

it stopped.

They were waiting for the clash until the fabric spoke to them "Youre both in need for eachother. Youre lust is bigger than the light of friendship...but know this that this clash will make you remember Kirby. Remember who you are and remember your life. Now do you want this?" Kirby responded with a heartwarming "yes" The fabric moving in some places as a signal of approval "Then it shall be my command bringing both of the same borbs together as they feel their touch, pleasure, scent, moans and bond to life and may there be" Both Kirby and Shadow trying to bring themselves closer together "a wrap of sex for them to become"Both of them felt their heart beating so fast as they say their I love yous "Now Kirby and Shadow let you hearts and desire be free" with that they clash and everything went ravish as the fabric was rubbing them rough and they both were sniffing eachother and french kissing while breathing eachothers breaths into their lungs as Kirby gets these memories from Shadow as he remembers they breathe hard into their lungs and Kirby sucks his air hard which wants more of those memories. From his nose to his mouth he wanted to take his air and become one with Shadow within him as the fabric penetrates their ass and urethra as they bobbed up and down the fabrics and they both felt closer and smell harder hugging to not let go for Kirby to take his smell, his taste, his voice and his moans as he succs them away "Kirby im close im close. I love you and i will be your pleasure now CUM" he hears as he felt the same as he was close to climax as they rubbed, sniff, succ, eachother furiously at the same time in the coming of their climax

Kirby jolted as he woked up. looking around the room and the guys as he felt something within and came 

His jizz coming through the fabric as he smells everything that he has taken from Shadow and kept sniffing as more cum went out. The purple fabric drenched of Kirbys cum and drenched of sweat with saliva also flowing with the cum. Kirby also had snot coming from his nose as he kept sniffing Shadows scent. He was weak and felt nothing but numb legs, hands, body. He was tired and grew weary of what happened right before his eyes. 

He heard clapping as he weakly looked at Dark "That was amazing. Its like watching a kid learning to know how to have sex and it seems that we couldnt even have time to explain you the decision i was going to make. Looks like showy did not wanted to wait any longer and how about that" he turns to the red wet fabric that has now saliva, snot, cum, sweat also known as Kirby's musk on the floor and grabs it. "You even made love in your favorite blankie" He wraps it around him and soak it with his own cape "Let me grab your musk for a sec so i can fap to it later" he winks at Kirby and he looks at Dark differently like he wanted him more than ever. In that case he looks around the room and wants make love with either one of them as he pants thinking about it. 

"Congratulations Kirby you got your memories back!!! Yippie! and all we had to do was make you have sex with your Shadow and it worked!" Magolor proud and excited for the success. he looked around the room to find his journal and write about what he have witness tonight. 

"Time to get him off those cloths. Daroach will you help me" Galacta offering his help and replied with a "Yes". They took Kirby off the fabric and put it in a bag to clean (Or Dark will steal it to sniff it) 

Kirby all weak and wounded of his pleasure wanted to get some sleep. But he knew he wanted to at least tell them their thanks for bringing him back. But also wanted to make a deal them too. They all went to the back room were Marx was said to be resting and put Kirby their while the group waits for Kirbys awakening.

Daylight shine through the window and blinds Kirbys eyes as he groans from his sleep and wakes up slowly. As he feels something waking him up while he opens his eyes to find a purple kid with a jester hat licking his nose as smells his drool and jolts to scream and pushes him off to the side. "What the heck i was having some fun"

Kirby looks around and wipes his nose turning to him "Where am i" The purple kid snickers at his respond "you dont know yet this is Dedede's Castle or should i say" he leans close "the kinky part of it" then he licks Kirbys cheeks "Agh knock it off" the kid laughs at his reaction as he hears a door open.

"Oh hes awake guys come on in!" Daroach came and called the other guys. Galacta, Dark and Magolor came in to greet Kirby but he was still im afraid confuse of the events that occur yesterday and now the time has come to get some answers. 

"Now that youre all here now we can finally tell Kirby who we are. Who will do the honors" Kirby interrupted by raising his hand. "I say youre the group that stole my virginity" The group hearing this as they were confuse by what he was saying. "Wait you guys dont know what i mean? You know my Shadow and I had sex with his blankie or mine as his blankie talked to us. Please tell me you all heard that" 

Magolor broke the silence that was surrounding the room and told Kirby. "We did not. i think that was your conciousness acting up and somehow entered your own to have sex with him. All we saw was you grabbing the purple fabric drooling all over it and drenched with sweat while humping the fabric and smell the air". Kirby was shocked to hear this as he didnt know what to say. 

He looked at them and say "So i got his memories or my memories back". Magolor nodded "Yes tho you need to to eat cause you went for a chaotic sexual carnage on our fabric and almost tore it up" Kirby apologizes "Again sorry"

"I also realize he can talk too and in english properly" Magolor heard this and was excited for him to learn such a language to communicate. "Its all thanks to Tiff cause she was the one that wanted me to learn when i beated Nightmare and brought peace to Cappy Town and the Universe"

The kid jester complains "Well look at you Mr. Im popular with a weird fetish" Kirby looks at him annoyed "and you are" 

He smirks at him while licking his lips for an introduction so evil and spread his wings "My name is Marx the Soul Eater" Kirby looking at him as if "Nice to meet you but im gonna call you Marx" He agrees "works for me". Magolor then finally explains the questions that Kirby has been asking in the beginning. 

"Now that you met all of us its time that we introduce ourselves"

Kirby finally will know who he has been dealing with all this time and who knows him for months that he lost his memory and now got them back.

"We are the Cape Squad"

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is gonna take some time to finish. This is my first time making a story and somehow for what you guys saw that it was so short in seconds. I very much apologize and i will edit my stories a little bit too. I also will make new stories and ended up putting tags and then later doing the story. Cause i focus on what to put in them and not try to messsed things up so i would edit some of the stories either way. If you like my stories youre gonna have to wait for the next ones I'll do cause its gonna be long. I'll try tho.


End file.
